james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Sully
Jake Sully is a former marine soldier that saved the Na'vi race from Earth's humans. He is also one of the 20 known avatars, the first human to turn into a Na'vi, and the sixth Toruk Makto. He is also the current leader of the Omaticaya Clan, along with his mate, Neytiri. Jake was part of the Avatar Program, where humans were turned into Na'vi-like creatures to infiltrate the Na'vi's Omaticaya Clan, to get an extremely rare mineral that was supposed to save the Earth's energy crisis. He was accepted into the clan, and fell in love with Neytiri, the clan's princess. There he learned the Na'vi ways, until the RDA destroys The Hometree, and for which he will seek revenge. When everything seems lost to the Na'vis, Jake is able to dominate a Leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. He played a key role in the final war, as he leads the Na'vis and destroys many of the RDA's ships. Then the Na'vis asks Eywa to turn Jake into a Na'vi, and is transferd from his human body into his Avatar body. Biography On Earth Jake Sully grew up hearing about Pandora, a 4.4 light years of distance and the first planet with life that was discovered and explored, dreaming about going there. Then, he joined the marines, and was left crippled and wheelchair bound from a nonsense war. His twin brother, Tom Sully, was a doctor that was supposed to visit Pandora, but was was killed on Earth when a thief wanted to steal his wallet. Jake was then called by the Resources Development Administration, a multi-billion dollar company, which was offering a trip to Pandora to step into his brother's shoes, as they had the same DNA. He accepted and went on the Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star to participate into the Avatar Program. Arrival To Pandora ]]After 6 years of travelling in cryo state, the ISV Venture Star arrives to Pandora. Jake is sent with a group of people on a Valkyrie to Pandora's surface. Upon landing, Jake and the other passengers were briefed that Pandora's air was toxic to humans and that it would kill them in 3 minutes, and thus they would need to wear an Exopack, which would allow normal breathing. Jake arrives to Hell's Gate, the human colony, where he meets Colonel Miles Quaritch, a hardened and seasoned military veteran who is in charge of the colony, and the person whom he will have to report to. He explains that there is an indigenous population called the Na'vi, and that they are very hard to kill. The colony personnel and military are under the jurisdiction of the Resources Development Administration (RDA), a non-governmental organization back on Earth. The Avatar Program Jake is introduced to Norm Spellman, a biologist who arrived on the same deployment of personnel as he did, and Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist as well as the leader of the Avatar Program, which allows humans to control avatars, which are genetically engineered human-Na’vi hybrids to look like a Na’vis native. Using the avatars, Grace and her team have made some considerable progress teaching some Na'vi their ways and the English language as well as learning their language and culture. However, Grace is not pleased with RDA administrator Parker Selfridge’s decision to use Jake to replace his brother’s avatar position, as she will have to spend time training him in Na’vi culture as well as teaching him how to control his avatar. .]] Then, Jake's mind is passed into his avatar, and excited because he can now walk, he runs from the lab and goes to the backyard, where he runs and meets Dr. Grace, Augustine's avatar. First Contact With Pandora angrily rejects Jake]]After being trained for several weeks in his new body, Jake, along with Grace and Norm explore the native wildlife with Trudy Chacon, a retired Marine pilot who is assigned to ferry them to their location. While Grace and Norm study the wildlife, Jake encounters a group of Hammerhead Titanotheres, a rhinoceros-like animal species. However, the Titanotheres flee from a Thanator, a terrifying land predator. Grace shouts at her group to flee. Jake runs from the Thanator, who is after him, and loses his equipment and weapon in the process. He narrowly escapes death from the predator and desperately jumps into the raging rivers below. As darkness falls, Jake creates a fire torch using a sap substance on the trees, and once more runs and fights a large group of small sized Viperwolfs. A lone female Na'vi was about to kill him, but she stopped, as a Woodsprite landed on her arrowhead, as she took it as a sign from Eywa. The Na'vi, called Neytiri, killed the Viperwolfs and then turned angry towards Jake. When Jake asked why was she being angry at Jake as she killed the viperwolfs, she explains as it was an unnecessary death. Jake follows Neytiri, but she angrily rejects him, as he is a Sky People. Neytiri recognized the woodsprite's presence, a seed of Eywa, a spiritual entity that the Na’vi worship indicated him as a pure spirit. Then, dozens of woodsprites comes onto Jake, as Neytiri, impressed, takes him with her. Becoming One of "The People" chasing Jake and Neyriti.]]Jake and Neytiri arrive at The Hometree, a massive tree home of the Omaticaya Clan. Jake met with Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri and Tsu'Tey, a jealous warrior that wanted to kill Jake. Jake presents himself as a warrior, with his intention to learn from them. Eytukan and Mo'at agree to teach Jake, choosing Neytiri as his tutor. Reluctantly, Neytiri teaches him many of the Na'vi culture and language. Back on Hell's Gate, Jake reports to Selfridge and Quaritch on information about the aliens. One day, Grace Augustine arranges for the Avatar team to be transferred to a remote camp on one of the floating islands to continue their program. Norm informs Jake that Grace knows and disapproves of his regular communications with Quaritch, hence the team’s move. Back on The Hometree, Neytiri tells Jake he is ready to pick his own banshee. They climb the Iknimaya to the Banshee's nest. Jake learns how to bond and control his flying Banshee, while gaining respect and admiration from the Na'vi, his relationship with Neytiri continuing to grow, but also earning the jealousy and annoyance of Tsu'Tey, Neytiri’s brother and next in line to be the clan leader. Reporting back to Quaritch, the colonel wants Jake to begin his plan to convince the tribe to leave the Hometree, but Jake is now reluctant and weary of his fellow humans to exploit the moon’s resources. He tells Quaritch that he will attempt to convince the tribe once he is made part of the People, a ceremony granting the greatest honor to an avatar. That night, Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own and made part of the People, with Grace and Neytiri looking on. Jake is now part of the Omaticaya Clan, and with this he can choose his mate, he and Neytiri choose each other and spend that night mating, and they are now mated for life. The Destruction of The Hometree cameras.]]Rudely awoken, Neytiri encounters a huge Hell Truck destroying one of the clan's most sacred places. Neytiri tries to wake Jake up, but he is on his human form, preparing to go to his avatar body. When Jake wakes up, he stops the truck by smashing one of the camera arrays. As Neytiri cries, they return to the Hometree, and Jake asks them to leave, because they will destroy their home, with them inside. He attempts to explain to the tribe that the humans will destroy them and their home if they don’t leave, but they are upset by his apparent betrayal to listen. Neytiri refuses to listen to Jake’s explanations while Tsu'Tey attempts to kill him. Before anything else can happen, Jake and Grace are suddenly sent back to their human bodies when soldiers sent by Quaritch arrive and open their pods to take them back by force. .]]Quaritch and Parker have seen the Hell Truck's footage, indicating him as losing interest to participate in the plan as well as committing possible treason. Grace tells an unbelieving Parker that the trees and plant life make up a huge network which connects the spiritual consciousness of all life, including the Na'vi, and must not be destroyed. Given a chance to attempt a final plea to the tribe to leave their home, Jake and Grace return to their avatar forms but are instead caught and binded by the Na’vi, who intend to defend themselves. A large strike force led by Quaritch destroys the Hometree, burning it to the ground, while killing large numbers of the tribe, despite their attempts to retaliate. A devastated Mo'at releases Jake and Grace from their bonds and pleads them to save her tribe. Jake and the rest began to run, but Neytiri finds her father Eytukan impaled on a shard of wood, leaving her devastated. Jake tries to comfort her, but she rejects him and leaves him. Admist the chaos, Jake and Grace are forcefully sent back to their original bodies to be placed under arrest for treason, along with Norm Spellman, who tried to stop the military from disabling their avatar forms. Trudy Chacon and Dr. Max Patel rescues the Avatar team from prison and flies them to safety, however Grace is shot by Quaritch when he attempts to stop them from leaving Hell's Gate. The team flies the camp container holding the avatar transfer pods in hiding near the Tree of Souls, where the remaining Omaticaya Clan has fled to safety. Jake, as a human, makes a plea to Mo’at to save Grace from dying by having her consciousness transferred permanently to her avatar form, using the Tree of Souls, before her human body expires. However, it is too late, as Grace is too weak to be transferred. Before she passes away, she tells Jake that she’s seen Eywa and the holy entity does exist. Later, Jake returns to his avatar form, which had been abandoned in the chaos. The Final War Jake, in his avatar form, calls his banshee from the ashes of the Hometree. They fly until they find the Great Leonopteryx, which Jake tames and controls, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. He lands on the Tree of Souls, as all the Na'vis are astonished when they see that Jake tamed a Leonoptery. He asks Tsu'Tey, the new clan leader, to help him stop the humans. Earning back the tribe's trust, Jake plans to gather all the Na'vi clans for battle, as the last Toruk Makto did. Surveying the Na’vi, Quaritch learns that other clans have converged with the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls and decides to destroy them and their holy ground to put an end to their defiance once and for all with massive bombs. A huge military fleet commandeered by Quaritch approach the Tree of Souls, with the intention to send the area into flames. Thousands of Na’vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu’Tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her Banshee and flees the military ground forces, while Norm’s avatar is shot and killed, forcing him to jump back to his original body. Tsu’Tey makes a valiant attempt to take down the shuttle carrying the explosives, but is killed in the process. Trudy goes against her fellow humans and attacks Quaritch’s ship which was attempting to shoot down Jake, but ends up having her ship shot down, killing her in the explosion. All the Pandoran creatures help the Na'vis, assuming that Eywa heard Jake's wish. Jake calls Tsu'Tey, Trudy and Norm, but no one answers, assuming they are dead, he jumps off the Leonopteryx and in the process destroying several ships with bombs, including Quaritch's ship. He also destroys the Dragon Assault Ship, that which was carrying all the bombs meant to destroy the Tree of Souls. .]]Neytiri, back on land, is surprised when Pandora's deadliest creature, the Thanator leans to her, to ride him. Quaritch manages to escape from his ship, with his AMP Suit. Finding the camp containing the Jake's avatar pod by chance, Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake’s body but Neytiri and her Thanator attack him. However, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives to challenge him. After a battle between Jake and Quaritch, Jake destroys his breathing support, but Quaritch gets an Exopack. Quaritch brakes one of the windows of the camp, leaking poisonous air into Jake's human body, leaving him near death. Neytiri saves Jake by firing two arrows into Quaritch’s chest, killing the colonel. She then places an Exopack onto Jake's human body, thus saving him from suffocation. New Life As A Na'vi Having putting end to the military attack, Jake makes his last log entry, explaining that the humans were sent back to Earth by the Na'vi, except for a few, and that he decided to stay in his avatar form permanently. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. de:Jake Sully Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Avatars Category:RDA Category:Na'vi